1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to position determination and, more particularly, to position determination using images.
2. Background Information
Industrial processes have an increasing need for localizing people or assets in order to optimize their processes. Conventionally, outdoor positioning systems, such as global positioning systems (GPS), are used to detect position information and navigate to a desired location. Indoor localization often leverages complex “GPS-like” technologies such as WIFI or UltraWide Band that require complex infrastructure and sophisticated devices or tags.